Jasbre Bo Peep
Pluto - James "TheOdd1sOut" Rallison Polar - James Cordon Jasbre - Anthony Padilla Matchy - Seth Rogan SpongeBot - GoAnimate Voice To Text Software Kelpy G - Kenny G Travis - Adam Sandler Cicicity - Adrian Edmonson Dan - Trey Parker SeemsGood - Tommy Wiseau Locknloaded23 - Danny DeVito Vanessa - Jehnny Beth Pluto: hi everybody! Welcome back to the clubhouse! Today, we- Locknloaded23: (runs in) sorry im late! I woke up late today! Pluto: um… it's fine. I was kinda doing an intro- Seemsgood: (runs in) barely escaped the cops with my life. Pluto: the cops- why were you running from the cops? Seemsgood: they found out about the illegal channel. Pluto: that's nice, now on to the intro- Matchy: (runs in) hi everyone! Pluto: my god! Let me finish! (Kelpy and Travis walk in arguing) Pluto: great, what now?! Travis: this damn fool got me demoted! Kelpy: he's a fascist! Pluto: Great, who's gonna storm in next? (Everyone else but Jasbre walks in) Vanessa: hi pluto! Done the intro yet? Pluto: forget it. (Walks off) Cicicity: where's jasbre? Dan: i don't know, maybe he's overslept. Jasbre: (bursts in) my sheep has gone missing! Locknloaded23: since when did you have sheep? Jasbre: i don't tell you everything. Matchy: where did you last have them? Jasbre: 5 minutes ago. Travis: ha! Damn fool can't keep track of his sheep! Jasbre: shut up. Anyways, we need to go find them! Spongebot’s ghost: oooo…. Im a ghost so i caaaant…. Jasbre: someone get Luigi over here, weve got a ghost problem. Polar: im in, i guess. Travis: im in, too. Ran out of napkins anyways. Kelpy: what? Matchy: sure. (Pampers walks in) Pampers: sorry I'm late! Polar: you're in the wrong series, begone! (Pampers runs off) Seemsgood: sure, but only for a little, still got the cops on my back. Jasbre: we're all in? Everyone except spongebot and pluto: sure, we guess. Jasbre: (walks out door) let's go! (Everyone but Pluto and Spongebob walk out) (Pluto walks in) Pluto: sorry, i had to spit out a vocabulary of swears in the closet. So can we do the intro again, or- (Zooms out to reveal everyone but Spongebot gone) Pluto: back in the closet i go. Now where did i put that book of swears? (Cuts to everyone except Pluto and spongebot outside surrounding a sheep pen) Jasbre: this is where i last saw them. Matchy: i think i found the problem. Jasbre: yeah? Matchy: which one of you damn fools left the gate open? (Zooms out to reveal the gate open) (Zooms into kelpy after a short pause) (Kelpy lets out an embarrassed laugh) Matchy: i vote we eat him. Jasbre: uh, no. Travis: there's a bigger problem at play. Jasbre: yes? Travis: which one of you damn fools left the front gate to the clubhouse open? (Kelpy lets out an even more embarrassed laugh) Jasbre: lets go to the woods! (60 second montage of the gang hunting for the sheep. The gang goes back to the clubhouse) Jasbre: i guess my sheep are lost forever. Travis: there they are! Jasbre: that's a rock! Matchy: i found them. Jasbre: what?! (The sheep stumble back in drunk) Jasbre: there you are! Where were you?! Sheep 1: we went off to a bar in the woods. Sheep 2: we got so drunk we almost burned down it. Sheep 3: we did, in fact. Locknloaded23: is that seriously how this episode is gonna end? Drunk sheep? Sheep 2: you're one to talk, you once ended an episode with the main character getting sick! Locknloaded23: (raises fists) wanna go you son of a- Pluto: (over speaker) it's time for the fk off dance! (Everyone cheers as they go back inside except for Locknloaded who flips the sheep off) (F* off dance plays) End. Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:SBFW Clubhouse Category:2018 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts